A Skins Sleepover
by iamthepinkukulele
Summary: Grace, Mini, and Liv have a tequila-fueled sleepover, where Grace talks about her first time with Rich.


"That was so nice of your mum to let us have a sleepover here, especially considering the decimal level." Grace yelled over the pumping electronica music that shook the room. The girls were all in a circle of sorts, sitting on sleeping bags in Mini's room.

Mini rolled her eyes, and turned down the music a bit so that she wouldn't have to yell. "Like she's even home. She won't stumble in until 4:30 or so." She returned to painting her nails a neon green.

Liv poured three tequila shots. "Theeeeeeere we are." She handed one to Mini who gingerly took one, so as not to mess up her nails.

Liv tried to pass one to Grace. "No thanks." She scrunched her nose.

"Fine." Liv swigged back the shot, and smiled. "More for me then."

"God, what did we do at these sleepovers before we drank?"

"What, you guys never braided each others hair? Played light as a feather stiff as a board?" Grace asked.

"We always drank." Liv giggled. "If we didn't, someone snuck in a joint and we got high."

"No, I mean like," she studied her finished nails. "Truth or dare, sharing secrets, and all that."

"Well everyone lied until they were drunk." Liv said.

"You don't have to be drunk to tell the truth." Grace protested.

"Okay, fine let's play then." Mini said.

"Alright." Liv said. "Mini?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…" She bit her lip. "Dare."

"I dare yoooooou… To give us your BEST fake orgasm."

"Oh well that'll be hard."

"Oh come off it, Mins." Liv teased.

"I don't let a guy stop until I get one." She said strongly. "No way. If I'm getting you off, you'd best return the favor." She pursed her lips.

"I never have to fake it." Grace said matter-of-factly.

Mini and Liv both looked at her wide-eyed, Liv's mouth ajar. "Never?"

"Like, never ever?" Asked Mini, scrunching her face in confusion.

"No, I don't have to." She said with an almost smug smile. "Why would you do that?"

"Why?" Mini laughed. "Well, so he doesn't lose confidence, to get it over faster, stuff like that."

"Well I guess I don't need to worry about that with Rich. I never have. We're just very… compatible."

"Okay… what does that mean?"

"Once, I made him—" She paused and looked embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Grace. Like you haven't heard _our_ sex stories for years."

"I know, it just is so special with Rich. I wouldn't want to cheapen it."

Liv nodded toward a shot in her hand.

Grace groaned. "Fine." She grabbed the shot, lifted it to her lips, and forced herself to swallow. "Ugh! Okay…" She fought back a laughter-fueled grin, and spat out quickly "I made him cum so hard his spunk hit the bedside lamp!"

Mini and Liv burst out laughing. Grace just pursed her lips and bit her tongue, trying not to snicker.

"W-Wow, Gracie." Liv said, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"We were just kind of made for each other, I think. It's always been that way."

"Awwwww, how sweet." Mini cooed.

"What was your first time with Mr. Hardbeck like?" asked Liv.

"Yeah! You're so sentimental about that kind of stuff, I can't believe you haven't gushed a million times about it!" Mini teased as she began to paint a clear top on her nails.

"That stuff is like, private!" Grace explained. "I mean, telling you the funny, gross detail is whatever, but the actual first time is something that is just kind of… _special_. Like, a once in a lifetime sort of thing. Fairy tale shit."

"Come on, Grace… We're your best friends!" Liv rubbed Grace's calve in encouragement.

"Yeah, come on!" Mini whined.

Grace huffed. "Okay, fine."

Mini squealed, and put down the polish. "Alright now, was it at your house or his house?"

Grace: "His house."

Liv: "Music?"

Grace: "My iPod was on."

Liv: "Oh Jeez, what did you have on?"

She bit her lip, and stared at the floor, knowing she'd be ridiculed.

Liv: "Gracey…"

She sighed. "Mozart."

Mini: "Rich Hardbeck lost his virginity to _Motzart_? That fucking metal head lost it to classical music?"

"Well, he's not the only one." Grace mumbled.

"_Two_ virgins?" Shouted Liv.

"Well, yeah." Grace said.

"I always just assumed you'd done it and never mentioned it." Liv said. "You're a bit more demure than us."

"Two virgins." Mini echoed. "Isn't that a bit…" Mini put her hands up and down like weights, trying to find the right word. "Clumsy?"

"No." Grace adjusted herself so that she sat up more straight, and puffed her chest out a bit in defense, and nodded. "He was very gentle."

"Why did you decide to finally do it?"

"I love him."

Mini suddenly looked very solemn, but neither of the girls seemed to notice. "How," she tried to fake a smile to seem playfully interested, instead of totally invested in Graces answer, "How did you know?"

"What? that I loved him?"

Mini nodded.

"Well," Grace brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs close. "It's just like, when you look in someone's eyes, and you get this feeling like you know they can make you feel crazy and just, uncontrollably attracted to them, to the point that it might drive you mad, but knowing that they'd catch you if you ever did. Your insides do flips, your brain can't think straight, and it should make you feel sick, but it doesn't. And it's this feeling that you thought was only in bedtime stories, and you thought you'd given up on it, while at the same time you realize you've been chasing it your whole life. But it's even better than you could have ever hoped. It's magical."

"Wow." Liv said. Had it been any other subject, she may have been sarcastic, but Grace had just described something that she knew she wanted as well.

Grace continued, smiling to herself. "The first time we did it was beautiful." She pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "It was this climax of all of the moments we'd had, and hoped to have. Like, if we were a painting, the colors were made from all of the emotions he'd ever made me feel. We were so in sync, and we always talk about sex being such a dirty thing, but this wasn't dirty. Sure, he made me orgasm mul-ti-ple times." She said with emphasis on each vowel. "But the whole thing was just the rest of our bodies, finally catching up with our hearts. We were ready, and it was beautiful. He couldn't stop smiling afterwards."

There was a moment of silence, and then Liv awwwed, and Grace hit her playfully. Mini just shook her head. "I mean, as long as you're happy I 'spose. I don't quite get what you see in him."

"He's sweet. And he's creative, supportive,"

"He always smells like lotion." Liv spat.

"Is that a bad thing?" Grace retorted.

"No it's just… weird." She grimaced.

"Well," Grace started. "I don't see anything wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with having soft, r_eally_ soft skin." She giggled. "Of course, he wasn't soft everywhere."

"Jeeeeesus!" Mini wined, fell over and covered her head with her pillow.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Oooooh you two are sweet. Mini, and myself admittedly, are jaded." She rolled her eyes. "And horny." She laughed. "Don't listen to her."

"Don't listen to me?" Mini asked defensively. She looked really angry.

"No, I just mean…" Liv started to reply, worried she had really hurt her friend, but Mini smacked her in the face with her pillow. Then Mini started hitting Grace playfully.

"Hey, don't get ME involved! I didn't do anything!" She hit her again. "I AM AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER!" Grace yelled jokingly.

"C'mon, don't be such a slag!" Mini said. She stuck her tongue out and continued her smacking of Liv, as Liv herself tried in vain to hit Mini back.

Grace took an elastic out of her hair and it flung against Mini's face. Grace giggled, and Mini grabbed another pillow and shook her head. "Oh, it is on!"


End file.
